


Of rain and misunderstandings

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: Depending on how Hyukjae deals with his feelings, the weather can change accordingly to his emotions. A misunderstanding causes him to change the weather, and Jongwoon may or may not be the reason behind it.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Of rain and misunderstandings

_Hyukjae’s eyes widened at the sight before him, a feeling of betrayal settling on his stomach as Jongwoon held someone in his arms and pressed a kiss on their forehead. He suddenly felt like throwing up, not realizing that now the skies were starting to lose its blue and have a grayish color. He left the scene and, as the tear drops started to fall from his eyes, the sky started to cry as well.  
  
_

–

The rain was pouring down hard as Hyukjae finally reached his dorm in a sobbing mess, his body wet and trembling due to the storm he had created on his way. He didn’t spare a glance at his two friends who immediately stood up to try to calm him down and walked towards his room instead, slamming the door and lowering himself to sit on the floor as his legs couldn’t keep him standing anymore. He sobbed, still crying, and all the sounds he made were luckily drowned by the thunders that crashed outside. He brought his legs close to his chest, burying his face on his knees as he tried to calm himself down and stop the rain outside.

He could hear hushed whispers behind the door and he frowned, moving away to escape the sounds. He already had a headache from all the crying he did when he was on his way home, and those voices weren’t helping him. _I shouldn’t have messed up the weather like this_ , he thought to himself, hiccupping a few times. He dried his face and lied down on his bed, covering himself with the blankets. _Maybe if I fall asleep the rain will stop,_ he hummed to himself then, though he knew it wouldn’t. His mood was too affected for the rain to stop easily as he wished and he unfortunately didn’t have anyone to blame aside from himself. _I was loving alone, but.._ A sigh escaped his lips when another thunder crashed outside, the sound loud and clear, telling him there’s no _buts_. It was his own fault, after all. _Yeah. It was my mistake for believing he loved me back._

The sound of the rain lulled him to sleep and once he finally fell into an exhausted slumber, the rain had lost its strength. It was still falling, but it was now a slight drizzle.  
  


–  
  


Hyukjae woke up hours later due to the fact that the bed suddenly dipped a little and someone had touched his head, starting a slow, gentle caress. He didn’t bother with opening his eyes since he still wanted to sleep just a little more to ignore the way his head was pounding and his throat was sore, probably due to the fact he didn’t even bother changing his wet clothes to dry ones. He tried to move away but found himself unable to do so, frowning when he noticed his limbs were just _too_ heavy for him, and finally opened his eyes, only to close them again once he saw _who_ was beside him

“You’re up.” A husky voice way familiar to him muttered and he swallowed hard. _It is too early for me to meet him..!_ Hyukjae thought, cursing inside his head. The body beside him shifted a little and a leg suddenly was on top of his, and arms were around his waist. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. “Were you unhappy? The rain was heavy earlier. Siwon and Donghae told me you didn’t even talk with them, too. And what were you thinking by sleeping with your clothes so wet? I had to change your clothes for you.”

“What are you doing here, Jongwoon?” Hyukjae asked and grasped his throat, wincing when his voice sounded raspy. It hurt to speak..

“Can’t I come to see my sick boyfriend and take care of him?” Jongwoon asked back and Hyukjae sighed, looking everywhere but Jongwoon. _You can’t. Not when you have someone else in your life._ “What happened? And don’t tell me it was nothing, because the only time I’ve ever seen you create such a mess was when your parents couldn’t accept our relationship.” Hyukjae hummed then, inclined in not answering. His focus was on the window instead, surprised that it was almost night and that it wasn’t raining as heavily as it was before. _Huh. Maybe my emotions aren’t as intense and raw now as it was earlier._ He thought to himself and suddenly yelped when Jongwoon moved to stay on top of him, straddling his waist. “Answer me, Hyukjae.”

“I need water.” He said then, swallowing dryly. Jongwoon rolled his eyes and brought his hand up, a small ball of water forming on top of his palm. He opened Hyukjae’s mouth with his free hand and forced the ball inside his mouth, closing it. Hyukjae almost choked with how sudden it was but still swallowed it all, the slight cold liquid soothing his throat and making it better for him to talk. “Earlier, when I was going to visit you in your building, I..” He sighed, not wanting to continue. Jongwoon nudged him, and Hyukjae had to inhale deeply so he wouldn’t make the weather as bad as it was. “I.. saw you with someone else in the campus.”

The words escaped his lips so fast Jongwoon almost couldn’t understand it. “What?” He asked dumbly, looking at Hyukjae with a confused expression. _Someone else..? Could it be.._

“You told me you never hug and kiss people that are your friends but then you hugged them and kissed their forehead and.. What do you gain by fooling me, Jongwoon? Is it fun to play with my feelings and make me cry? For how long were you seeing someone behind my back?” Hyukjae bit his lower lip, trying to hold the sobs threatening to escape. The tears were falling again, but not as much as they fell earlier. He was weak after unconsciously using his power so much, so luckily a storm didn’t break outside. “D-Did you lie when you said you loved me? Was everything a l-lie?”

Jongwoon’s heart clenched at the rare sight of Hyukjae crying. He never cried in front of him, because he hated to look weak, but now.. He sighed when things started to click, and regretted that he had not taken Hyukjae to meet his family before. Lowering himself as gently as he could so he wouldn’t hurt him, he pressed their lips together in a quick peck, and then pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “You misunderstood it all, Hyukjae-ah.” He whispered, pecking his lips once again and bringing his hand up to wipe the tears in Hyukjae’s eyes. “I didn’t cheat on you, Hyukkie. My brother came to the uni today because when I visited my parents awhile ago, I forgot a few important things. He brought it to me today.” He explained as gently as he could, caressing Hyukjae’s cheek with his thumb.

“R-Really?” Hyukjae asked, hiccupping a few times. “Are you-u telling me the t-truth?”

“I don’t have a reason to lie, Hyukkie.” Jongwoon chuckled weakly, looking at Hyukjae guiltily. “I’m sorry I didn’t mention this early. I didn’t expect you to go there, so I thought it wasn’t something important to mention.” He added a little later.

“I’m sorry f-for doubting you, too.” Hyukjae forced a smile, swallowing his sobs. “I didn’t mean to, b-but I was just scared and-”

“It is fine, Hyukjae-ah.” Jongwoon interrupted him. “It wasn’t on purpose, I know. I’m not mad.” He smiled, kissing him quickly. “Let’s forget this for now, alright? Let me take care of you for now. I can’t believe you slept with wet clothes.. Seriously, if you got a fever..” He muttered under his breath, pressing his hand on Hyukjae’s forehead. It was a little too hot for his liking, and he groaned a little, getting out of the bed. After wrapping Hyukjae on the blankets again, forcing him to take the necessary pills so he could get better and putting a damp cloth on his forehead, he sat on the edge of the bed, close enough for him to caress his locks.

“W-We are okay, right?” Hyukjae asked after a long silence, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Did you forgive me?” Jongwoon asked back and moved so he could slip under the covers beside Hyukjae. “If you did, then we are okay.” He waited with baited breath, frowning when it took longer than he expected to Hyukjae to answer him.

“..Okay, then.. We are okay..” He said after a while and yawned, sighing in comfort when Jongwoon hugged his waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m sleepy..”

“Sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Jongwoon assured and pressed a kiss on the skin he could reach. Hyukjae hummed then, finally allowing his eyes to close and sleep to claim him. Jongwoon shifted his gaze to the window next to the bed, smiling when he saw the hints of a rainbow forming. There was still two hours before evening and the sun was appearing again, so no wonder why a rainbow was appearing. Hyukjae’s mood must have gotten better now.  
  


 _Yeah, we are perfectly fine._ He smiled to himself, tightening his hold on Hyukjae just a little before closing his eyes too, ready to meet his boyfriend on dreamland.


End file.
